The present invention relates generally to manufacturing quality and more particularly to manufacturing quality for electronic non-volatile random access memory devices such as flash memory chips, cards, and modules.
Non-volatile random access memories (NVRAMS) such as flash memories are subject to manufacturing defects as well as limited program/read/erase cycles. Detecting whether NVRAMS will fail early during their lifetime at the time of manufacture is a challenge and results in increased manufacturing costs and the unnecessary rejection of many usable devices.